


Shikizaya Week

by OriharaInfobroker



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker





	1. Day One - Scar Worship

Shiki had managed to make it most of the way through the novel he had been reading before he was interrupted by the added weight of a certain raven straddling his lap. Slender fingers slid over the buttons of his dress shirt as he lowered his book to look at Izaya. 

“Didn't you have work to do?” He observed with an arched brow though he didn't stop Izaya from releasing each button, revealing the pale skin of his chest patterned with ink and scars in equal measure. 

“I got bored.” The raven replied with a smirk. “I had a thought.” His fingers settled lightly on Shiki's stomach, drumming a pattern there as he watched the executive. 

“Hm. I wish I could just decide not to do my work because I got bored.” Shiki replied with amusement. “Just one thought? Usually you have at least a dozen going at any given time.”

Izaya's lips curved down into a pout at Shiki's teasing and, more specifically that the executive didn't respond the way he wanted. “I had a particular thought about  _ you.” _ He said emphatically, giving Shiki an expectant look but of course the other once again denied him.

“And it involves interrupting my reading? Unfortunate for me.” Shiki replied though he did place his book down on the arm of the couch. Izaya huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what it is?” 

“Of course not. Besides it’s probably something dirty.” Shiki replied, the hint of a smile curving the edges of his lips upward. Izaya gave him a flat look. “You’re just going to tell me anyway.” That drew the slightest hint of a smile before Izaya forced it back into a pout.

“You’re supposed to ask. It’s good manners. Don’t you know how to carry on a conversation?” Shiki snorted and slid a hand up Izaya’s thigh.

“I don’t think you have any room to judge me on my conversation skills when your idea of starting one is to climb on my lap and start stripping me.” Izaya rolled his eyes.

“It’s related to the thought I was having.”

“Oh so it was dirty…” The raven sighed in exasperation.

“It was not!” He protested, earning an arched brow from Shiki. “I was thinking about your scars. I want to find them all. And…” He reached out to trace the one over Shiki’s left brow. “I want to know how you got each one.” 

“That could take a while.” Shiki observed, placing his hand over Izaya’s. “Besides, you know how I got some of them.”

“But not  _ all _ of them.” Izaya replied with determination. “You've had that one for as long as I've known you.”

“It's from my high school days.” Shiki admitted, drawing Izaya's hand away from the scar. “Not all of us were as sneaky as you were.” Izaya snorted and returned his hands to Shiki's chest, pushing back the fabric of his shirt. 

“Liar. You went looking for fights.”

“Sometimes.” Shiki ceded the point. 

“And was that from a fight you went looking for?” 

“Not exactly. More one that came to me.”

“I see. And what about this one?” Slender fingers traces over a small one at his collarbone, barely notable except in the slight change in the otherwise smooth texture of his skin. Shiki frowned slightly in thought. 

“I'm not sure to be honest. I don't remember getting it.”

“Hmmmm maybe a childhood thing…” Izaya continued to trail his fingers down along Shiki's chest, looking for the telltale signs but finding nothing hiding within the camouflage of inked dragons. “No scars on your chest…”

“When people are trying to injure you, unless they're shooting at you, they don't generally go for the chest.” Shiki pointed out with amusement as Izaya's fingers trailed lower. Here was where the lines changed, skin pulled taut over ribs, pale and colorless with nothing to hide the drawn flesh of old scars. Questing hands sought out each one, trailing over them as if Izaya could draw the stories out by touch alone. 

“This one…” The longest and deepest, a knife wound he'd gotten shortly after he'd started working for the Awakusu. 

“Work related injury.” He replied, narrowing his eyes in amusement. Izaya responded by mercilessly poking the scar. 

“Why must you be soooo difficult?” Izaya pouted. “Tell me the story.”

“That's usually my line. A job I was given went sideways when the guy I was supposed to be meeting with underestimated me and tried to gut me. Probably the worst one I've ever gotten. It was a narrow alley and I wasn't in the best position to dodge when he came at me.”

“I see. So there was a time when you weren't as untouchable as you are now?” Izaya teased as his fingers sought out another scar along his stomach. 

“Am I untouchable? You seem to be doing a lot of touching right now.” Shiki observed, reaching down to grab Izaya's hands and pull them away from his stomach.

“I wasn't done.” Izaya protested, attempting to slide his hands free of Shiki's grip. “I haven't even gotten to your back. Or your butt.”

“I can assure you that no one has ever injured my ass.” Shiki replied with a snort, pulling Izaya's arms back to pin them behind the raven's back.

“And your thighs.” Izaya added squirming in Shiki's hold. His protest died on his lips when Shiki's head dipped forward to press lips to his neck. 

“I have a different thought.” Shiki spoke against the curve of Izaya’s neck, warm breath causing the raven to shiver. “For every scar you find, I’m going to mark you in the same spot.” Izaya huffed in protest even as the suggestion made him flush a bit in anticipation.

“The point was learning how you got them.” He whined as Shiki’s head dipped down and teeth dragged sharply against his collarbone. 

“And here I thought it was just an excuse to get your hands on me.” Shiki replied before teeth bit into flesh causing Izaya to arch his back, a low cry escaping his lips. 

“That too.” He admitted, a slight tremble in his voice. 

“Then it’s only fair that I get my turn.” Shiki replied with a smirk as he shifted to push Izaya down onto the couch. He let Izaya’s hands go only to push Izaya’s shirt up as he lowered his head once again to press lips to flesh, echoing the scar at his hip.

“ _ Every scar…? _ ” Izaya groaned, reaching out to tangle a hand in Shiki’s hair.

“I’m feeling generous so I won’t bother with the one on my eyebrow.”


	2. Day 2 - Unusual Holiday

“Haruyaaaaa.” Izaya whined from his place under the beach umbrella. “I’m bored. We’ve been stuck here for three days.”

“We wouldn’t be here at all if you hadn’t decided to volunteer to handle the exchange personally.” Shiki pointed out as he flipped through a local magazine. He didn’t read Malaysian so it was really just determining what the articles were about based on the pictures. 

“Yes but the plan was for me to go see things and talk to people, not sit in a resort hotel for a week.” Izaya huffed in irritation. Shiki, on the other hand, was enjoying the undisturbed peace and quiet of their impromptu vacation. “How was I supposed to know we’d be stuck on a tiny island?” Shiki huffed an amused laugh.

“ _ You’re _ the informant. Maybe you should have done some research.” He replied, flipping a page. “Why don’t you take one of the tours? Or go snorkeling? There’s plenty to do.”

“I want to do the jungle tour.” Izaya said with a grin. “Come with me.”

“Do I have to? I’m enjoying my well-earned relaxation.” Izaya plucked the magazine from Shiki’s hands and tossed it behind him as he leaned over the other. 

“You’re as bored as me, you just won’t admit it.” Shiki reached up and shoved Izaya’s face away, reaching to retrieve the admittedly shitty magazine.

“Unlike you, I know how to sit still for more than fifteen minutes at a time.” 

“You finished your book yesterday and there’s only so long you can stare at tourist photos before your brain just leaks out of your ears.”

“I was planning to nap.” Shiki objected, earning a disbelieving snort from Izaya.

“You? Nap? As if.” He grabbed Shiki’s wrists as he stood, pulling the executive up with him. 

“If I go with you, I expect you to come snorkeling with me tomorrow.”

“Fiiiine.” Izaya agreed with mock reluctance. “I don't know why you'd want to swim with fish. Sounds boring.

”Uh huh.” Shiki replied with amusement as they began to walk back to the resort's main building. “Would you prefer one of the fishing outings?” 

“What, catch my own fish? That sounds like work. I thought we were supposed to be relaxing.” Izaya scoffed. “I'll leave that to the professionals.”

Half an hour later they were making their way up one of the man made trails that wound through the dense forest that covered most of the inner island and Izaya was studying the map they had been given. “Here.” He pointed to a spot on the colorful map where the trails diverged. “If we take the left trail we can go up into the preserve. It's supposed to be less popular so it's more likely we'll see actual wildlife.”

“You dragged me up here to try to find animals?” Shiki arched a brow at the informant as they walked up the trail. It was immediately obvious why it wasn't as popular; unlike the trail they had left, this one was rougher and more natural. “Growing bored with humans, Izaya?”

“Of course not.” The raven replied with a snort. “But as we discussed earlier, there is a distinct lack of those around the resort. Besides, did you know that the natural predator on the island is the clouded leopard?” 

“No but I find myself unsurprised that you do.” Shiki replied with a snort. “So you're actually cat hunting.” Izaya gave him a smirk. 

“Well I'm certainly not here for the monkeys.”

Another half hour of hiking ended their quest at a fallen tree that had blocked off the path completely. Izaya immediately climbed the tree, balancing on it with ridiculous ease as he peered over the other side. “I don't think the resort knows about this. It looks like it's been blocked off for a while.” He turned and crouched, looking down at Shiki with a sigh. “I suppose we'll have to head back.”

Shiki looked up at the raven and shrugged. He was about to reply when something caught his eye and he shifted his gaze. “Izaya. To your left.” He said quietly, causing the raven to turn his head in the indicated direction. Staring back at him, lazing on the branch of the tree next to the one he was on was the very cat he had been hoping to see. It tracked his motions but seemed content to merely watch, showing no signs of aggression or concern.

“Hello beautiful.” Izaya addressed the cat, rising slowly and moving up the tree trunk toward the wild cat. Shiki let out an audible sigh at Izaya’s complete disregard of common sense. The leopard obviously didn’t see Izaya as much of a threat, lifting its head to let out a yawn as the raven approached. Just as Izaya came into close enough range to touch the leopard, it jumped out of the tree, landing feet from Shiki who was still standing on the trail. He locked eyes on the leopard as the cat approached him, sniffing the air. Izaya had crouched down again and was watching with a ridiculous grin, given the situation. The snow leopard was a medium sized cat, coming up to about mid-thigh on Shiki, which from his perspective was more than large enough to potentially do a lot of damage. He didn’t move when the leopard began to sniff at his legs, nor when the damn spotted cat decided to rub up against him, letting out a meow that was a bit deeper than Izaya’s house cat. He did let out an exasperated sigh when the leopard flopped at his feet and began to purr, mostly because the action caused Izaya to start laughing. His gaze shifted up to the raven who had his phone out, clearly taking photos of the whole affair.

“He likes you, Haruya. You should bring him back with us.”

“I am not going to try smuggling a leopard back to Japan, Izaya.” He replied flatly, crossing his arms. 

“Why not? We’re already smuggling those hawksbill turtles-” Izaya began but was interrupted by a rather insistent meow from the leopard as it headbutted Shiki’s leg. Shiki looked down at the wild cat.

“He’d probably eat the turtles.” Shiki pointed out, drawing a laugh from Izaya. The raven jumped out of the tree, landing lightly in a crouch, as graceful as the cat had been. “Besides I already have a pet cat and he’s more than a handful. Monopolizes my bed. Tries to eat my fish. Comes and goes at all hours. Constantly horny. Gets jealous when I pay attention to anything that isn’t him. I can only imagine what a nightmare he’d be if I started paying more attention to the leopard.” Izaya snickered, slowly approaching Shiki and the cat. 

“I’m sure he’d come around.” The raven replied as he carefully extended his hand to the leopard who sniffed at it. Before Izaya could try to pet the cat the sound of other human voices broke the moment causing it to bolt away from them and into the trees. “Awwww.” Izaya huffed, pouting. Shiki chuckled and ruffled the raven’s hair.

“Don’t pout. You got to see your leopard up close and personal.”

“True and I got some good photos. Apparently cats like you, Haruya.” Izaya replied with a grin as he stood.

“I can’t imagine why.” He replied dryly. “Those photos better stay in your private collection.”

“How could I possibly deny your coworkers the glory that is Shiki Haruya - Wild Cat Tamer?” Izaya protested, eyes lighting up with mischief.

“Easily. Because if even one of those photos makes its way anywhere near my coworkers, you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

“Promises, promises…” Izaya replied with a smirk, earning a warning swat to his ass. “I wonder if the resort sells waterproof cameras. I can add some of you swimming with the fishies too…”

“Brat.” Shiki huffed with a slight smile.


	3. Day 3 - Piercing

“You lost, fair and square.” Shiki pointed out to the pouting raven.

“There was nothing fair about it. You rigged it!”

“And you tried to cheat so that makes it even.”

“One?” The raven tried to bargain.

“Both.”

“Why? Can’t it be an obnoxious tattoo instead?”

“No, that’s not nearly as entertaining. Besides, knowing you, you’ll just get the tattoo covered up or removed.” 

“Well yeah. I could just take the piercings out after, too.”

“But you won’t.” Shiki replied with absolute surety, making the raven flush a bit at his tone.

“You’re cruel.”

“You’re the one who wanted to make the bet. I even let you set the stakes.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“Too late.”

Even as Shiki spoke the door opened and the piercer walked in with a small tray.

“Ready?” The man asked, looking at Izaya whose gaze was fixated on the tray.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied, giving Shiki a scowl, pulling off his shirt. Shiki leaned against the wall, watching the entire process with amusement. It didn’t take long and to his credit, Izaya barely flinched though there was a tightness to his jaw when the needle went in both times. 

“Didn’t look so bad.” Shiki said as they left the parlor, eyeing Izaya with a slight smirk.

“Oh yes, barely noticeable. Just like getting pinched. You should totally try it.” Izaya retorted as he looked down at his tight-fitting shirt and contemplating how obvious the piercings were beneath the cling of the cloth. Cloth that reawakened the low level ache every time it shifted over the sensitive buds. Shiki snorted at Izaya's response. 

“Sore loser.” He teased, drawing a flat look from Izaya for the pun. 

“Really? A pun? At a time like this?”

“The perfect time. The real shame is that I'll have to wait until they're healed.” Izaya's eyes narrowed in contemplation of Shiki's statement, all the ideas of what the other might be planning to do drawing a groan from him. 

“Six months minimum…” He huffed, lips curving down into a pout at the thought of waiting. 

“Wouldn't want to get an infection.” Shiki replied with a slight smile, knowing that the wait and his curiosity would drive the raven crazy. 

“So cruel!” Izaya whined. “I don't know why I like you.”

“That is exactly why you like me, brat.”


	4. Day 4 - Getting Lost

“I told you to turn at the last exit.” Shiki said placidly as they pulled to the side of the road.

“I was following the gps. How was I supposed to know the road was going to end up blocked off due to heavy snowfall? I would think Google would have that kind of information.” Izaya protested in irritation. “Since you seem to have some sort of freakish sixth sense about this, why aren’t you driving?”

“Because I always drive and we agreed to take turns. Sixteen hours of focusing on the road  _ and _ listening to you ramble about whatever is a bit much, don’t you think?”

“You say that as if we drove sixteen hours straight.” Izaya replied with a snort as he pulled up the map on his phone. “We stopped in Misawa.”

“Yes, because someone wouldn’t stop whining about how hungry he was. If we’d pushed to Hakodate and stopped there for the night, we wouldn’t be driving up the mountains in the dark right now.”

“I thought you liked late night drives Haruya. Just the two of us alone in your car at night…”

“With our respective families waiting for us to arrive at the resort.” Shiki replied pointedly drawing a disdainful sniff from Izaya.

“We can tell them we got lost.”

“We are lost.” Shiki replied with a roll of his eyes. 

“Misled by Google. Not my fault.”

“What, the god of information doesn’t know how to read a map?” 

“Sure I do. I have the subway maps of Tokyo practically memorized.”

“Well then, picking the right exit off the highway really shouldn’t have been that difficult.” 

“Well if you’re soooo much better at it, here.” He dropped his phone in Shiki’s lap. “Navigate for me.” Shiki picked up the phone, studying their location and the route Izaya had set up.

“Izaya.” He began with a sigh. “Which resort are we supposed to be staying at?”

“Club Med Tomamu Resort.”

“Mmhm. You’ve been driving toward Toma.”

“Haaah?” Izaya snatched the phone back from Shiki, adjusting his glasses as he stared at the screen. “How did I…? Mairu!” He scowled at the phone as he reset the destination for the gps. “She was playing with my phone before we left. I bet she changed it!” Shiki chuckled and shook his head. 

“Sure you didn’t make a mistake?” He teased the raven.

“Of course not. I set the route up when Mom sent me the details and saved it.” He groaned again when the gps calculated the new route. “Another two hours just to back track.”

“Where are we right now?”

“Mmm not far from Asahikawa.” Izaya replied, looking at their position on the map. Shiki pulled out his own phone and did a quick search.

“There’s a ryokan not too far from where we are. We can stay there for the night and head to Tomamu in the morning.”

“Ooo Haruya. Wanting to keep me to yourself for one more night?” Izaya teased with a smirk. 

“Not wanting to get any more lost than we already are.” He replied with a snort as he took Izaya’s phone and put the new address in the gps. “Now drive, princeling. If you’re lucky, the onsen will still be open when we get there.”

“Mmmm hot springs. You  _ do _ care.”

Half an hour had them parked at the Sounkyo Kanko Hotel and Izaya stripping as soon as they were checked into their room. Shiki watched the raven with amusement as he placed his bag on the bed. 

“It’s not as if they don’t have hot springs at Tomamu.” 

“Yes but I have to share those with other people. We don’t have to share this one with anyone.” For extra cost, they’d obtained a room that opened onto a small, private hot spring avoiding the usual issues they encountered at most onsens. Already having shed his clothes, he walked over to Shiki and began to unbutton the other’s shirt. “So hurry up.” Shiki chuckled and placed his hands on Izaya’s hips.

“Always so impatient.” He teased as the raven reached the last button. “Go ahead, I’ll be right behind you.” Izaya smirked and let go of the shirt to slide past Shiki and exit through the sliding door. Shiki shed his own clothes but took the time to set them on a chair instead of leaving a trail on the floor like Izaya had. He slid into the hot water beside the raven, sighing at the feeling. Before he had more than a moment to settle himself into a comfortable position, Izaya was sliding into his lap, arms snaking around his neck. “With how much you seem to be enjoying this detour, I’m suspicious you may have gotten lost on purpose.” He mused, sliding one arm around Izaya’s waist as he relaxed.

“I wouldn’t do something so devilishly underhanded as to accidentally take the wrong route so that I could spend New Year’s eve alone with my favorite grumpy executive.” Izaya replied with an angelic smile. Shiki just sighed and shook his head.

“Of course you wouldn't, being such an obedient and dutiful son.” Izaya leaned in to capture Shiki’s lips in a leisurely kiss. Shiki indulged the raven, his free hand sliding up along Izaya’s thigh as the raven bit his lip, seeking to deepen the kiss. After a long moment of shared breaths and tangled tongues he pulled back enough to murmur. “And just how long have you been planning this…?” Izaya’s eyes widened in delight at his own cleverness.

“Only since I found out about the trip.”

“Including Asahikawa?” 

“No… really any town along the way would have been fine, or Toma if we had gotten there.”

“Oh? And what if I had been driving?” 

“That’s why I insisted we stop in Misawa. To make sure the driving rotation was right…”

“Stop preening, brat.” Shiki chided him with a slight smirk.

“Admit it, Haruya. You’d rather spend New Year’s eve with me than stuck socializing with the others, too.”

“Perhaps.” He admitted leaning in to reclaim Izaya’s lips in another lazy kiss. “Your company is certainly preferable to listening to another round of Aozaki and Akabayashi arguing over meaningless shit. However, since I will no doubt have to deal with Akabayashi making jokes about getting lost, you had better make this detour worth my while…” Izaya gave Shiki a lazy smile.

“Please feel free to take advantage of everything I have to offer…” 

“Oh, I will, Izaya.” He responded  giving the raven a heated look as hands slid up to Izaya’s hips gripping them tightly as he shifted the raven to straddle him. “I intend to keep you up well past midnight.”

“Promises promises...” Izaya purred as he settled his hands on Shiki’s shoulders, shifting to grind against the other and causing the water to splash against the wall with his movements. Shiki responded by dragging teeth along Izaya’s neck, biting at the flesh where it met the shoulder. Izaya groaned at the feeling, fingers tightening on Shiki’s shoulders. 

“You’ll be begging for it soon enough.” He murmured against Izaya’s neck, drawing a shiver of anticipation from the raven.


	5. Day Five - Getting Drunk

“It’s  _ true _ .” Izaya insisted, not yet noticing the way he had begun to slur his words. Shiki gave him an amused smile as he refilled the raven’s sake cup. “I  _ saw _ it all.”

“Did I say I didn’t believe you?” He replied as he leaned back, taking a sip of his own drink. 

“No but you had that look you get when I’ve said something you think is ridiculous.” The raven accused with a slight pout.

“I can’t believe you and also think it’s ridiculous?” Shiki rebutted. “The two things aren’t mutually exclusive. Though to be fair, you are drunk. And when you’re drunk you do have a habit of embellishing…” It was an obvious taunt and sober Izaya would never have fallen for it but sober Izaya was long gone. 

“ _ Rude. _ ” Izaya replied, eyes narrowing as he turned his nose up like an offended cat. “First of all I never embellish. Second of all, embellishment is an important tool in telling a good story.”

“So you never embellish but it’s a useful tool? Sounds contradictory…” Shiki continued to needle the raven, smirking.

“I don’t need to embellish because my stories are already amazing. You’re just soooo jaded that you can’t appreciate them.” Shiki chuckled. 

“Yes, clearly the problem is the audience…”

“Yes. Now that we’ve agreed, you need to try harder to be a better audience.” Izaya replied lips curving up into a smirk as he brought the sake cup to his lips and sipped.

“I see. And how would you suggest I go about doing that?” Izaya rolled his eyes.

“ _ Praise me _ .” He ordered bluntly. 

“How about no?” Shiki replied. “Praise should be earned and I don’t see you doing anything that deserves it right now.” Izaya dropped his gaze, looking at Shiki from beneath his lashes, switching from haughty to seductive in a heartbeat.

“And what would you say deserves praise, Haruya…” He purred and Shiki had to admit that he did like hearing his name on Izaya’s tongue.

“You’d hardly be earning it if I told you.” He replied, finishing off his cup and reaching for the bottle. “You’re clever, I’m sure you can figure something out.” Before he could refill his cup, Izaya was gracefully spilling forward to straddle his lap, effectively impeding his attempt.

“That’s hardly fair.” The raven purred, taking Shiki’s cup and placing it on the table. “You never praise  _ anyone _ .”

“That’s not true. The other day I praised Akabayashi.”

“Telling someone that they aren’t a  _ complete _ idiot is not praising them, Haruya.”

“Sure it is.” Izaya snorted, hands sliding down to Shiki’s belt and making quick work of it. Shiki reached up to drag fingers through Izaya’s hair, tightening as he pulled Izaya’s head back. “If you’re going to try to earn my praise that way, you better be prepared to work for it.” He warned, biting lightly at Izaya’s neck. The raven’s hands froze briefly, a gasp escaping at the drag of teeth on skin.

“So jaded…” Izaya purred, eyes narrowing in amusement as he slowly tugged the zipper down. “You do know that just because your personal standards are ridiculously high that doesn’t mean you need to impose them on others, yes?” He slid off Shiki’s lap moving to kneel between the other's legs as his hands tugged fabric out of the way of his objective. 

“Of course I do.” Shiki replied with a smirk. “They're called standards for a reason. There's no value in it if you don't have to work. Just empty praise that means nothing. And you get more than enough of that.”

Izaya smirked at that, lowering his head to run his tongue up the length of Shiki’s cock before taking it in his mouth. He took his time, dragging his lips over the length slowly, drawing a groan from Shiki. The other slid his hand back through Izaya’s hair, tugging lightly at the strands as he watched the raven enthusiastically investigate every inch of his length with lips and tongue. It wasn’t long before he picked up the pace, clearly intent on his goal to please Shiki, drawing a smirk to the executive’s lips. Izaya’s eyes shifted up to meet Shiki’s, heat in his gaze and cheeks flushed from alcohol and pleasure. It was sexy as hell and made him want to do a great many other things to the raven but he merely tightened his grip in Izaya’s hair, letting the raven continue his exuberant attentions until he was shuddering through his release. Izaya looked up at him with a catlike smirk, climbing back into his lap, arms snaking around his neck.

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to say it…” The raven spoke in a purr. “You reaction was praise enough.” Shiki wrapped an arm around Izaya’s waist and smoothly turned to press the raven down onto the couch.

“You think you’re done?” He replied as he pressed his thigh between Izaya’s legs. “That was a good start but you’ll definitely have to work harder than that.” Hands slid up to disentangle Izaya’s arms from his neck and pin them above the raven’s head. “Now be a good pet and keep your arms up above your head.” Izaya flushed at Shiki’s tone, hands curving into fists around the edge of a throw pillow. Shiki dragged his pants off his hips, discarding them as cool hands slid over warm flesh, caressing the lines of his hips before pushing his thighs up and open. Fingers dragged down over sensitive skin then pushed up and in, two slick digits without so much as a warning that drew an exclamation from the raven. Though his body tightened against the intrusion, Shiki ignored it, continuing to press up and curl in with practiced ease knowing exactly how to play Izaya’s body. One hand shifted to hold the raven’s hips down when Izaya tried to arch up into the touch, panting softly at the growing pleasure Shiki was drawing out of him. He felt trapped in a moment of extended bliss and couldn’t help but whine in protest when Shiki drew back, leaving him with the urge to reach out for Shiki. He’d barely let go of the pillow to raise his arms before Shiki was warning him. “What did I say?” 

“Haruya…” He groaned breathlessly, letting his arms fall back. 

“Can’t handle a simple request?” Was the executive’s amused reply as he settled between Izaya’s legs, drawing a huff from the raven. 

“This was supposed to be about me pleasing you. I can hardly do that without my hands.” Izaya countered, earning a snort from Shiki.

“Terrible attempt.” Hands slid under the curve of Izaya’s ass, lifting the raven’s hips as he pressed forward slowly. “If you want to please me, you’ll do as I say.”

No protest could be formed against the feeling of being stretched and filled by Shiki. Words died before they could reach his tongue, replaced by a low moan as fingers clenched the pillow once again. The slick drag of Shiki’s thrusts rocking into him had him arching up eagerly, trembling as his pleasure grew, pushing him ever closer to the edge.

“Not yet, Izaya.” Shiki’s low voice warned him, drawing another whine. 

“Haruya!” He protested, biting his lip.

“You’ll come when I say you can.” Was the sadist’s merciless response. Izaya groaned and focused on holding back even as Shiki shifted the angle to press up against his prostate, making his growing orgasm even harder to ignore. Shiki always lasted longer the second time and Izaya found himself caught balancing a precarious edge, body crying out for release even as he forced himself to deny it. 

“Izaya, come for me.” It felt like being trapped in an eternity of heaven and hell mixed together and the resonant tone of Shiki’s voice, ordering him to let go tasted like freedom. Barely a few more thrusts and Izaya was crying out as the wave of pleasure finally broke, hips jerking and muscles tightening in the throes of an intense orgasm. He was only peripherally aware of Shiki’s own release as the other gave a few forceful thrusts before growing still. There was a long moment filled only by the soft sound of the two lovers catching their breath before Shiki spoke again as he pulled back, leaving Izaya groaning at the emptiness. “Well done, pet.” Shiki shifted to pull Izaya into his lap even as he simultaneously reached for his smokes. Izaya gave a soft hum of pleasure at the slight praise, content enough that he didn’t even complain when Shiki lit up.

“I told you I deserved praise.” He replied with a smirk.


	6. Day 6 - Shopping

“You specifically said we were going out for lunch, brat.” 

That was Shiki’s ‘irritated with Izaya’ tone. Which varied only slightly from his usual ‘irritated with everyone’ tone. One would have to be Izaya to tell the difference since the variance was so subtle and most people just prefered to vacate the area instead of trying to detect nuances when Shiki was annoyed. Probably the safer choice but Izaya liked to live dangerously.

“It’s my birthday.” Izaya pointed out. “On your birthday I let you pick what you wanted to do. Now it’s my turn.”

“You do know that I have work to do, right?” Shiki pointed out as he lit up his smoke, gaze lingering on the raven.

“Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.” Izaya insisted without even batting an eye at Shiki’s resistance. 

“Harajuku is going to be crowded at this time of day. Why wouldn’t you do what you always do and order online or make an appointment?”

“Because it’s spring. Spring means new designs from the indie designers. And that means taking a stroll around the shops. In Harajuku. They don’t sell online you know.” Izaya replied as if this should be common knowledge.

“And I need to be there because…?”

“Because I want company. If you’re feeling really generous, maybe you can pick out something for me.” The reply was somewhat flippant but Shiki could hear the thread of honesty beneath the admission.

“I bought you lunch, princeling.” Was his response, eyeing the raven with amusement.

“And how is that different than any other day? I did mention that it’s my birthday, yes?” Izaya replied with a smirk. “You’re supposed to do special things for me on my birthday.”

“I’m putting up with your spur of the moment shopping spree.” Shiki pointed out as the car pulled up to a small strip of independent stores and let them off. As Shiki had predicted, it was full of shoppers but Izaya was completely unphased by the crowds.

“No wonder you can’t get a wife…” Izaya retorted, eyes narrowed in amusement. “Not a romantic bone in your body.

“Yes, because what you were attracted to was clearly romance.” Shiki replied in equal measure as they walked. Izaya had his focus on the store fronts, clearly looking for  _ something _ but not feeling the need to reveal what. After passing several shops he finally ducked into one and began to browse the racks. Shiki glanced around, noting the rows of street fashion styles in a wide range of cuts and colours. It was not the styles he would choose, even for casual wear but exactly the sort of thing Izaya loved to wear. Izaya picked out a few things, paid for them then headed to the next store. 

This pattern continued until they reached the end of the strip. Shiki had managed to discreetly purchase a t-shirt for Izaya while the raven had been trying on other clothing, too amused by the words on it to leave it behind. He’d also, to his surprise, found a few things that he did like as well. “We have run out of stores and it’s nearing dinner time.” He said as they began the walk back toward where the driver had parked to wait for them. “Are you satisfied with your excessive shopping spree, princess?” He teased the raven, eyeing the number of bags he was carrying.

“Mm. You mock but you bought some things too.” Izaya pointed out with a grin. 

“Just a few things. Most of it wasn’t really my preference.” 

“I’m shocked that you have a preference beyond white suits.” Izaya teased. “There’s a really good ramen shop nearby.”

“Ramen sounds good.” Shiki agreed as they settled into the back seat of the car. Izaya gave the driver the address then turned his gaze on Shiki’s bags.

“So… what did you find? I’m curious.” Shiki arched a brow then handed Izaya the bag with the shirt he’d picked for the raven.

“Happy birthday, brat.” He said with a slight smile. Izaya looked at the bag as a slow grin slipped onto his face. He pulled out the shirt, a tight fitting black tee with the words “Back to hell where I belong” printed in red across the front. The grin turned gleeful as he read it, snickering.

“Ooooo you know me so well…” He replied. “Shall I find myself some horns and a tail to go with it?” Shiki snorted and rolled his eyes.

“No need to advertise. Everyone already knows you’re a little demon.” He pulled out a small box. “I had planned to give this to you earlier but you decided to drag me all over Harajuku instead.”

Izaya gave Shiki a slow blink, the kind that usually indicated that the raven was surprised and that alone made him smile. He took the box and opened it to find a silver chain necklace inside, a small silver crown pendant hanging from it. Izaya’s eyes lit up with amusement and approval and he immediately donned the necklace. “Finally admitting that I’m royalty, Haruya?” He purred with a smirk.

“You know, real royalty would have the manners to say thank you.” Shiki replied with a slight smirk of his own. 

“Ah but you, yourself were the one who dubbed me the brat prince…” Izaya rebutted. “Thank you, daddy…” He added with a vicious grin. Shiki sighed.

“You’re already making me regret buying you anything.”

“Buy me dinner and I’ll let you take me back to your place.”

“So high maintenance. Haven’t you been spoiled enough?”

“Never. Besides, I think you secretly enjoy spoiling me.”

“Or I just enjoy the benefits that come with taking you home and making you thank me properly.”

“Practically the same thing.” Izaya replied with a catlike smirk. “How shall I show my appreciation tonight?” He asked in a low voice, gazing at Shiki with heat in his gaze.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Shiki replied with a smirk. “I think it will involve rope though.”

A slight flush crept across Izaya’s cheeks at the mention of his favorite bedroom play. “How cruel, planning to tie me up on my birthday.” He retorted but Shiki just smiled.

“Yes, how awful of me.”


	7. Day 7 - Mythical Creature

“It’s really a very good deal for you.”

  _Of course it was and that was why it was so very suspicious._

 “Really, can you afford to say no?”

  _He probably could. There were other ways to achieve his goals. But it was a very sweet offer._

 “All you have to do is bring me into your household. You can even dictate what position you choose to give me.”

  _And of course it sounded so reasonable._

 “What’s the worst that could happen?”

  _Failure. Shame. Death. Disaster._

 “Admit it, you want to.”

  _Who wouldn’t?_

 

~

The first time he’d met the fox, it was sitting on the roof of the shrine, staring down at him with eyes a most peculiar shade of red, like glittering rubies in a face that was too pretty by far. If the eyes weren’t odd enough, the black and red fox mask that was perched off center was a warning of its own.

“Has Shiki-dono come to pray to the gods for victory? So sorry but it seems Bishamonten is unavailable today. Perhaps one of his messengers can lend you some aide?” The fox spoke in a sing-song sort of tone, a playfulness there that made Shiki wary.

“No thank you, messenger. Merely passing by.” He replied politely, continuing past the shrine.

 

~

The second time was in the market and it was less a meeting and more the acquiring of an unwanted shadow.

“I see you are shopping, Shiki-dono. What could you possibly need from such a common market?” The fox asked as it followed behind him, dressed in a kimono of such fine quality that he stood out like a phoenix in a flock of herons.

“I’m sure it is of little importance to a messenger of Bishamonten.” Shiki replied politely. As much as he wanted to ignore the fox, it was dangerous to offend a creature like him.

“Your people do not bow and scrape before you, Shiki-dono. Why is that?” The fox continued as if he hadn’t said anything at all. “Is it because they don’t respect you? Or is it because you live in the shadow of another? Do they even know that it is you and your men who work diligently to protect them?” That was far too perceptive a series of questions.

“Respect is not always shown in subservient behaviour. And such behaviour does not always denote respect.” Shiki replied placidly.

“Is that so?” The fox replied with s smirk. “So you bow to a greater lord than yourself but do not respect him?” He knew that if he remained silent, the fox would merely draw his own conclusions yet to speak without caution was equally treacherous.

“Respect and obligation are not the same thing.”

“Fascinating!” The fox replied and it seemed a truly genuine sentiment. “Tell me, Shiki-dono, do you have ambition? Or are you content with living in another man’s shadow?”

“A man without ambition achieves nothing in life.” Shiki replied coolly. “But a wise man knows to balance ambition with integrity.”

“I see. You are truly an interesting human.”

 

~

The third time he was ambushed by the fox while enjoying a meal and a drink at his favorite izakaya. He had come with several of his taisho and while the others were engaging in a questionably friendly game of Cho-han, the fox took a seat across from him.

“What would it take to achieve your ambitions, Shiki-dono?” The fox asked as he helped himself to Shiki’s sake bottle.

“That would depend on which ambition we are discussing.” He turned his gaze on the fox, taking in the complete lack of an attempt to even appear human. Black ears peaked out of his raven hair and not one but two tails waved lazily behind him. “I see you’ve completely abandoned subtlety.”

“Well it’s not as if you didn’t know what I was the first time we met.” The fox purred. “I can help you to achieve your ambitions, Shiki-dono. All the powers of a kitsune at your disposal and all I want in return is the opportunity to watch you and your clan. I’m so very fascinated by humans, you see, and you seem more interesting than most.”

Shiki was a good judge of character and had a near uncanny sense for when people were lying to him. The fox sitting beside him, casually sipping sake and watching him with glittering eyes, was so clearly trouble - but he wasn’t lying. He seemed truly motivated by his own curiosity and that was more concerning than if he had some other hidden motive. Yet Shiki couldn’t help but to be intrigued by both the creature and his offer.

“Black foxes are symbols of good luck, Shiki-dono. Let me bring you fortune and calamity to your enemies.”

“How do you propose to do that?” He asked warily. The fox slipped a hand into his kimono sleeve and pulled out a letter, handing it over to Shiki with a sly smile. Shiki took it and read through the contents carefully, taking in the information with a serious expression. “How did you get this?”

“I have my ways.” The fox replied. “Is that not enough to begin your revolution?”

“It is certainly enough to cause the death of at least one notable lord.” Shiki acknowledged. “What other information can you provide?”

“A wide variety. Information is a specialty of mine, after all. I do have other tricks too… That is, if you’re interested.”

“You will use all the resources available to you to serve me and in return all you want is the opportunity to witness what comes of it?” The fox nodded eagerly, eyes lighting up as he sensed that Shiki intended to agree to his offer. “Meet me at the temple tomorrow.”

 

~

The fourth time he came to the fox.

“Do you have a name?” He asked of the creature who was sitting astride one of the fox statues that guarded the shrine.

“Of course I have a name. Orihara Izaya, at your loyal service, Shiki-dono.”

“Orihara Izaya, you pledge to serve me loyally and in return I will allow you to remain by my side to bear witness to whatever results your aid brings about. Do you agree to this?”

“How formal of you. I pledge my loyalty to you and only you so long as you allow me to remain by your side.” The fox replied then let out a gasp as the air around him seemed to hum with power. The words he had so casually spoken spilled across the inside of his left arm and he stared at them in surprise, then shifted his gaze to Shiki. “Kotodama… I didn’t realize you were a practitioner.” He replied with glee.

Shiki watched the fox, arching a brow at his reaction. He had expected the creature to be angry at his trick, binding Izaya to the pledge, but instead it seemed the fox was merely amused. “I do not use it often but it seemed a wise precaution considering the whimsical nature of your kind.”

“Indeed, I imagine it would be rather troublesome for you if I were to get bored, wouldn’t it?” The fox replied with a laugh. “Don’t worry, Shiki-dono. I have a feeling I won’t be growing bored of you anytime soon…” The mischievous look the fox fixed on him was not at all reassuring but Shiki merely shrugged.

“We’ll see. Come along, then, Orihara-sama. Your new home awaits.”


End file.
